Twisted
by Charmelon
Summary: 'The Incident' leaves Danny cold and scarred. The government decide to place him under the Witness Protection Act. Name changed and moved away, Danny continues life as if nothing happened. However, history finds ways to be uncovered, leaving innocents for reality and lies for dark secrets that should of just stayed secrets... For everyone's sake.
1. Prologue-Clouded Fate

**Police Department: Questioning/Briefing Room, May 3rd Monday 4:23pm**

Danny shuffled awkwardly in the sturdy wooden chair, his eyes searched the small room, landing him staring coldly at the one-way glass that appeared as black as coal from his side of it. The place smelt of cleaning fluids and smoke, with walls that were plain as paper.

His hands held on his lap fumbled to his knees. Clenching them into fists, knuckles turning white as blood lost its way. Danny's puffy red eyelids squeezed shut, banishing the air from his cold eyes.

Sounds erupted from the door isolated in the corner of the boring room. The emotionless boy's eyes snapped open. The clean black entrance creepily opened.

A man - in around his late 50s - strode into the room wearing an ironed black suit, snowy white button top and a blue tie fastened neatly into place. The man's face was slightly wrinkly, his mouth in a stern horizontal line with an expression almost as drained as his, with his grey and brown hair cut at a fine length above his ears.

Danny stared daggers into the man.

Closing the door behind him, the large man approached the seat opposite to Danny's, laying his impregnable black case on the floor to his side. He sat down abruptly and smiled at the stone-hearted boy.

"Good afternoon," his gaze averted downwards to a pile of papers - which Danny just noticed were laid out across the table – and the man studied the fine print, "Daniel James Fenton"

Danny only squinted his eyes with a frown to show he was disgusted and looked down at the cold floor to his left.

The man was unfazed and continued to talk: "Daniel, my name is William Hendrickson, I am here to address", he coughed, "'recent events'"

The boy fidgeted but remained stern to his progressive blinking contest with the ground.

"As you know, the government has thoroughly read over your incident and has come to a conclusion."

Danny's head lifted, his blood shot eyes fixated into Mr. Hendrickson's, his expression dull and lifeless.

"You will be put under the Witness Protection Act, you will be transferred to Amity Park, Minnesota." Danny's eyes widened. Anger and despair and surprise swirling into a spiral of emotions. "One more thing, your name is no longer Daniel James Fenton," he paused and glanced down at his messy papers, "your name will be changed until the threat is apprehended, to Daniel Jay Green."

 **American Airline: Economy Class Seat 29A, May 30th Sunday 6:12pm**

 _"What a pain in the ass."_ Danny laid his head across the air plane table, unruly and tempered about everything.

It's been a month since what the papers call "The Incident". What a horrible name. The death of 86 people and they brush it off as an "incident". Friggin' politicians.

Danny unfused his head from the table and looked out the ice imprinted window. Frost crawling slowly up from the bottom and branching into angelic arks and swirling patterns. It brought back memories he tried so hard to push down…

Ice. So cold.

"Excuse me sir?" Danny quickly pulled back into reality with the call of his attention. "Sir?"

The dazed boy quickly looked to his right to see a confused flight attendant, her eyes swarming with intrigue.

"Uh… Yah?" Danny spoke almost without a stutter.

The woman smiled and gestured to a food trolley, "Would like some refreshments before we land sir?" Her smile made her look so fake and shiny, like a Barbie doll.

Danny barfed a bit on the inside… "Sure. Just, Diet Soda please."

"OK!" The plastic woman fumbled through the trolley, searching for the paying order.

"Can you believe it?"

Danny heard a faint whisper from a guy the seat behind his.

"The Incident is probably just some hoax, no way that many people could die by one single person." The man next to the guy laughed silently with disbelief.

"Yah, probably just a coverup."

"No, I bet it didn't even happen, I haven't seen proof yet."

Danny's hands curled into tight fist, his heart slowed down abruptly, his eyes clouding with anger.

The man laughed. "What dumbasses, when will they know when to qui-"

"Sir?" The women cut off Danny's connection with the men behind him, holding forward a plastic cup with ice and a diet soda can. The pissed off boy grabbed the offered items and slammed them on the wobbly table. The woman decided not to comment and continued down the aisle.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing shortly, for your safety please push back your seats and fix your tray tables to the upright position." The pilot announcement had excitement from other passengers all around about landing after 7 hours of boredom and joint pain. Danny cursed the trolley woman for not arriving earlier with his drink and chugged his soda, retracting the tray table into the chair in front.

Danny eyed the ground sluggishly, eavesdropping on conversation around the bumbling plane and rubbing his hands as if cold.

The plane landed soon after. Danny however, was the last to leave the now abandoned flying machine. Grabbing his luggage from the compartment above his seat, he looked back at the window. The frost now melted with no evidence it was ever there. He smiled for the first time in ages when a bird flew past the isolated glass. The smile faded and he wandered away. Danny rolled his luggage off the plane, never to see it again.

Ice crawled onto the window, a chill of forgotten memories in every spiral of frost, the glass cracked, all that was left was the faint smell of ectoplasm...

 **Amity Park: Casper High Principal's Office, May 31st Monday 8:46am**

The office was blinding. Spirit was flying off the walls of the small room, trophies, metals and banners covered the area like paint. It matched the rest of the school with its potent red and white colours.

Danny's house was in refurbishment, it being apparent that there was a murder there, which was why it was so damn cheap, so the government decided school would be the best option while he waited. Danny thought otherwise…

"Good morning Daniel!" Danny spun around to see a hyper Asian woman fumbling around in her seat behind a tall desk with papers stacked neatly in orderly piles.

Danny's emotionless face drooped into a annoyed frown. _"So this is the principle…"_

"My name is Principal Ishiyama, if you have any problems or cause any problems you can come see me." Her gingerly voice made Danny cringe internally. "Do you have any questions about the school?"

The exasperated boy stared intently at the gleeful principal, his eye twitched with annoyance. He thought for a moment then put on the most fake smile, almost as fake as plastic. "No. I'll be fine."

Her smile stretched a thousand times when she heard his voice.

"OK then! Just give me a second I'll get you your lesson plan."

Danny stared down at his feet. _"I miss them…"_

Suddenly, the door banged open, a clashing sound erupted as it hit the wall. "Sorry Mr. Lancer! I missed the bus agai-!" A frazzled boy screamed from the open entrance.

Danny spun round to see an African-American male with cargo pants, a plain yellow sweater, a red bureau and glasses leaning on the tip of his nose. The boy seemed dazed and paused. "This isn't Mr. Lancer's classroom is it."

Principal Ishiyama stared at the young boy. "Mr. Lancers classroom is two doors down the left corridor, please try to arrive on time Mr. Foley."

The boy grinned sheepishly and turned to see Danny, his grin faded and began to exchange looks with the mysterious newcomer. His smile returned and he ran out the room, dragging his large bag with him.

"Here it is!" Principal Ishiyama cheered.

Danny spun round again and grabbed the offered paper. "Thanks." He looked at the first lesson of today. _"English with… Mr. Lancer? I guess I'm in the same class as that Foley kid…"_ "I'll be heading off."

"You are sure you'll be OK?" Her worried tone made Danny flinch.

"Yah." He grabbed his bag handle and threw the thing onto his back, walking out of the room with a frown, he made his way to his first class.

Onto the path of a horrible fate…

 **A/N**

 **Well... Uh... Hello again readings it has been awhile! Nice to be back.**

 **I have some good news and some bad news! Good news: I REALLY like writing this story and I know exactly where this is going! So I am 100% definitely continuing this!**

 **Bad news: You know all those other stories I started, well... um... I'm kind off putting them up for adoption... Sorry...**

 **So please have a look at my past stories and see if you would like to adopt them, I don't like seeing things going to waste...**

 **So now that news is out of the way! Thank you for reading this fanfic, I'm not the best at writing as you can probably tell... hehe**

 **If you have the time I would love for you to write a review to help me improve this story, I love reading and replying to reviews, it gives me those happy vibes!**

 **Well, anyways, until next time! Bai!**

 **;P**


	2. Protect Me

**Curses and swears here and there…**

 **Casper High: Mr. Lancer's Class/Room E13, Lesson 1, May 31st Monday 8:58am**

Danny pushed the noisy door open, grabbing the attention of every pupil in the room.

 _"Shit."_ The unsocial boy tiptoed over to the front desk where a bald man was ruffling through endless papers.

Danny coughed, the man jerked then lifted his head, fixing gazes with him.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you come in." The man smiled, his goatee lifting with his grin. "My name's Mr. Lancer, just let me get the class's attent-" Mr Lancer spun around to see all the students eyes searching the new kid. "Never mind. Straight to introductions then."

Mr. Lancer stumbled out of his chair and marched to the front of the class.

"Okay! Welcome to a new year of high school sophomores!" The teacher spoke with much authority, students groaned at the sound of "new year". He extended arm towards Danny "This year we have a new student, Daniel-."

"Danny." The boy stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets, his eyes dull and heartless. "Call me Danny."

"Danny." He smiled apologetically at the boy and turned back to the class. "This is Danny Green."

"Let's find you a seat Danny…" He searched the back of the class for a minute before pointing towards the back. "There's a spare seat between Mr. Foley and Ms. Manson at the back, I'll find you some text books."

"Thanks." The lanky boy shambled to his desk, eyes following him as he walked down the row of students. He slid onto his chair, slipping his bag under the desk before him. Resting his head onto his hand he looked forward.

"Now that we're all attentive, let's start off with the most unforgettable quotes from Shakespeare's 'Romeo And Juliet'…"

Danny zoned out, distracted by the boy next to him. 'Something' Foley was it? Foley's arms were waving around, pulling his attention. He gestured towards a note that was folded neatly in his hand, his arm stretched out and he placed the note on Danny's desk and smiled. Danny grabbed the note off his desk and read: _"Hi, my name's Tucker Foley. That's T.F. as in 'too fine'. To your right is Samantha, be sure to call her 'Samantha'."_ Danny looked up from the note and turned his head to see a gothic girl, drawing roses and skulls in her text book.

He turned back to face Tucker. Danny reached in his bag for a pen and started writing on the back of the note and gave it back to the smiling boy.

He read the note: _"I'm no one you want to be friends with. Piss off."_

Tucker looked at Danny with a confused look then smiled.

 _"Why is he smiling? I just told him to take a hike."_ Danny frowned and turned back to face the front.

Watching the bumbling teacher pick on students and give detentions to the ones who didn't pay attention.

The lesson took forever to end..

Casper High: Cafeteria, Lunch, May 31st Monday 12:03pm

"Danny!"

 _"Ignore them and they'll go away."_ Danny hurried down the lunch line and headed for an empty table, being followed by a very persistent Tucker.

"Hey Danny!" The agitated boy flinched when he was finally caught up with by the pursuer. He smirked, "If you wanna sit with me and Sam you can, you don't have to be so lonely yah know." The friendly boy winked and gestured for Danny to sit with him.

The room was filled with loud conversations and laughter, while some jocks through footballs back and forth. Everything made Danny seem like a stain on a beautiful wedding dress.

Danny decided arguing would get him nowhere and he had no probable excuse, so he decided to sit with the two rather then fight that battle. He dragged himself onto the chair next to Tucker's, dropping his lunch tray onto the table making a clattering sound hurtful to the ears. Danny quickly cupped his hands over his ears as if the sound was a explosion but just as quickly as he did he retracted his hands from his head and began to eat the mush they called 'food'.

"So…" Tucker played with his food with a plastic fork. "Have you ever played 'Doomed!'." He alliterated the the last word with a flare of his arms.

Danny stared at the eccentric boy for a moment then looked back to his food. "No."

"Are you into video games at all?"

"No."

"Xbox?"

"No."

"PS?"

"No."

"Do you say anything other than no?"

"N-"

"What the fuck do you you think your doing nerd!?" Danny was interrupted by the booming sound of an angry male. The brooding black haired teen slowly looked round to see the figure of a buff boy, a jacket fit tight on his shoulders, his blonde hair waved back.

Danny grumbled loudly. _"A football jock."_

However, the squirming student in his grasped made Daniel freeze.

"I did-didn't mean i-it!" The abused boy's voice was raspy like sandpaper against gravel as his his skinny body was being held by the throat. His eye was purple from a good blow from the angered jock.

By this time, the whole cafeteria's population of pupils had swarmed around the commotion. Watching in awe as the confrontation of the two students snowballed dangerously.

"Come on, lets get a teacher." A group of students whispered as they ran out of the cafeteria.

"That is the last straw you boney piece of shit! Your such a mistake even your dad left!" The blonde jock's expression changed drastically from the previous angered expression to one of pure deviousness. Meanwhile, the accused boy's expression was blank, tears began to flow down his pale cheeks. His sobs fuelled the jocks laughter…

"Hahahahaha!" The audience stopped in their tracks when laughter erupted from a teen in the crowd, as the cackles continued the crowd began to separate to show the teen responsible for the hysterics.

"Very funny." Danny's laughter abruptly stopped. His expression was dark, a twisted smile spread across his face. "By the look on the kid you just scarred, it was probably hilarious to him." Danny tilted his head and his grin disappeared. He slowly walked towards the now furious jock. "Hey, guy. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you freak!?" The jock threw the sobbing kid to the floor and pointed at the approaching lanky teen.

Danny halted a foot from the bulky boy. "I never liked bullies very much. They always found a way to get to you." The jock grabbed Danny's neck like the innocent victim before. "They pull." The bulk slowly lifted the teen. "And pull." Higher. "And pull" Higher. "And when the seems are finally pulled apart completely."

The jock was staring at the mumbling target, confusion and anger clear in his eyes. "Would you shut the fuck up already! I'm about to beat the shit out of y-"

He was interrupted by the teen's final mumbling, "The fabric is ripped apart." The jock's stare ended and his fist was threateningly inches from Danny's face. "Now let's try again," the blue eyed teen's eyes flashed green as his face stared daggers into the jock currently choking him. The jock in question froze and let go of the teen. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"What are you!?" The jock's answer made Danny frown.

"Wrong answer." In the blink of an eye, Danny's hand grabbed the boy's arm and thrusted his knee into the joint of the appendage, snapping it backwards. The crack silencing the mumbling students.

For a moment, you could hear a pin drop. That moment ended when the cafeteria was filled with screams and howls of pain.

When the teachers finally arrived the jock was in the foetus position cradling his arm on the floor. Mr. Lancer stared furiously at the emotionless, black haired boy. "Daniel Green! To Principal Ishiyama's office now!" He pointed towards the cafeteria exit.

Danny simply nodded and fumbled his way to the exit, rubbing his the back of his neck as he walked away. Meanwhile, the jock was led away by the school nurse. All the students dispersed, their bite of entertainment ended.

However, one black haired girl was writing in her book, a boy with glasses and a beanie whispering quiet words beside her.

In the book she wrote:

'-Green eyes'

 **Well I guess I'm back from the dead, sorry for the delay. I've been distracted by life… Well happy to be writing again, I love this story, it's fun to write ^^**

 **Next chapter will have a little. Less. Angst… This chapter was very serious, but it gets more serious later on. I'll bring the mood back up next time.**

 **Well, thank you for everyone reviewing, following, favouriting and even viewing, it means so much to me that people are enjoying my stories.**

 **Thank you! Cya!**

 **;P**


End file.
